warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
傷害 2.0/病毒伤害
Viral Damage is an elemental damage type introduced with Update 11. It is created by combining Toxin Damage and Cold Damage and deals bonus damage against Regular and Cloned Flesh. Viral reduces a target's maximum health to 50% for 6 seconds and does not stack after Update 12. The current health will be reduced if higher than 50% of maximum health and will not be returned after effect wears off. Example:'' '' ''Target's original health: ''800/1000 ''Health with Viral status: ''500/500 ''Health after Viral status: ''500/1000 An additional proc while a viral status effect is active will refresh the effect's duration time. Innate Viral Weapons *Phage Type Effectiveness Grineer = |-|Corpus = |-|Infested = Notes Stack Testing Results on Trinity with Blessing Condition 1: When viral status effect procs without another currently active viral status effect, both Trinity's max and current health will be cut to 50% of the current value, and will revert to the original value when the effect duration ends if no other viral status effects proc during the effect is active. : Example 1: Trinity originally having 500 out of 500 health will have 250 out of 250 health while the effect is active; when the effect ends, Trinity will have 500 out of 500 health again. : Example 2: Trinity originally having 250 out of 500 health will have 125 out of 250 health while the effect is active; when the effect ends, Trinity will have 250 out of 500 health again. Condition 2: If a current viral status effect is active, procing another viral status effect will not only refresh the effect's duration, but also prevent the current health (but not max health) from reverting to its original value after the effect ends. : Example: Trinity originally having 500 out of 500 health will have 250 out of 250 health while the effect is active; procing a viral effect at least once again while a current viral status effect is active will make Trinity have 250 out of 500 health after the effect ends. At this moment, having a proc on Trinity will make her have 125 out of 250 health while effect is active, and if another effect procs before this effect ends, Trinity's health will be 125 out of 500 when the effect ends. Conclusion: Viral status effect can be stacked on a Trinity with blessing with the following technique: 1. Proc a viral on Trinity 2. Proc another viral while the first viral is still active 3. Wait until the duration of effect ends 4. repeat the above procedure More testings are required to check if the viral status effect works on enemies the same way as it works on Trinity. Media 2014-01-12 00022.jpg|Using a viral-modded Brakk, Kril is proced with Viral the status as seen in the screenshot. Notice Lech Kril's health bar. 2014-01-12 00023.jpg|After the viral proc expires, his health is immediately halved. 2014-01-12 00026.jpg|It is possible to stack the health reduction further, as shown in the screenshot. viral_damage.png|What viral damage looks on Dual Zoren. Category:Viral Damage Category:Damage 2.0 Category:Mechanics Category:Update 11